dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 7
Departure Saw this. Didn't know about it until LIN told me. You've been a great editor here. Good luck with your real life and wherever you end up. You'll forever remain appreciated. Thank you. 03:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :No need to apologize, I understand how rigorous real life can be at times. Nevertheless, good to see you. Ah, yes, and if you are returning as you say, I guess we'll see each other again soon! ^^ 19:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, I can understand that. ^^ I'm still going through the maintenance stage of things on this wiki, since I'm the only one that does maintenance here... afterwards, I gotta start on the long-awaited DBZ articles. 07:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh? Replacements on the DB episode cards? How so? And Super is ech. More bad art and subpar animation. Ugh, not looking forward to the anime, but the manga sure has me pumped. And yes, Sulina has been doing more work lately. Also, which template? And it's fine. There's only 192 jpg images left, and I'll get to that when I get to that. And I notice the work you've uploaded. Looks nice. :P 08:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ech. Aha only hates Super because it's different than the movies. If it were the exact same as the movies, the first two arcs of Super wouldn't be watched by anyone, and only Aha would like it (because he's weird). A different telling of the story will draw more interest from most fans rather than the exact same thing, so I get Toei's changes. Contradictions don't bother me. What bothers the crap out of me about Super is the terrible art and subpar animation. ::::Which brings me back to the point that I made in the chatroom awhile ago: Akira Toriyama can make a brilliant story. However, if Toei keeps giving us crappy art every episode, it all won't matter much. How are we supposed to enjoy what Toriyama has in store if we're distracted week by week with crap like this? Toei is really good at screwing up Dragon Ball. And the manga is good so far. The rest of the jpg images are here in my DPL subpage. There are just 192 jpg images left (I also took the liberty of dividing that 192 into two groups: images with and without rationales). And yeah, the icons you uploaded look good (though, the lock in the yellow "moveprotect" icon is a bit difficult to see from a distance). May make a thread asking the community what they think of the icons you've uploaded. 11:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Departure Mark II So, you're really leaving? I'm sad to hear that, but with the job and life does come first. I've really enjoyed your contributions here, NWG, and I mean that; you've brought a lot to the wiki that we won't regret. If you're truly leaving, let me bid my farewell before you're truly gone and cannot see the message. Also, as this is my apparent only chance to do it, I apologize for my behaviour to you on the chatroom the last time we met there. It may seem a bit late now, but if you're leaving, I don't want to leave that hanging. Thanks, NWG, and here's wishing you luck in the future! However, regardless, I will hope I see you again! Here's to hoping this isn't a farewell, merely an "until we meet again"!—Mina Țepeș 06:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Ref pages Can you give the me S.S. Deadly Bomber page number? Cmpukesy (talk) 04:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re:Translation Most nouns in Japanese often don't have plural grammatical form as they do in English, some words must be followed by the plural suffix to indicate a group. In this case, I can't found any in the original kanji, so only judging by empirical situation, in general.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 11:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) re: f Correct me if I'm wrong (because I likely am): so you want me to move the databook references next to a name that didn't appear in the databooks? Because I'm sure "Son Goku" didn't, but "Son Gokū" did. Or is it moving the references to the middle of the other names parameter or...? 06:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Possible we can chat a bit? :x 21:43, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::^Again, pls? 17:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You can use to find where "Giant Monkey Transformation" is linked across the wiki and replace it with "Great Monkey Transformation". :) 23:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not sure if I've told you this already but the multi color scheme you made for the Shinlings was a stroke of genius, man :D 19:55, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I edited the template. 02:43, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! 00:11, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Lol XD Oh and sorry for not responding to the non-canon icons ordeal you originally posted. Will try to work on it. :X 01:51, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::This is what I came up with. 04:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, I saw that, I look at all the time. :P Was going to respond to it soon. And not sure about the different icons for canon and non-canon pages. I assume the red Freeza Force symbol TTF put there was official? 04:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC) re: Image replacing Not do you feel uncomfortable on purpose, just consistently name all episode cards "DBSxxx.png", so... ugh, it'll take more time for the renaming request to be done. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 16:20, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Nah man, that's not anything like we're in trouble. I'm gonna try to make all title cards under the systematic names of "DBSxxx.png", so that whenever we try systematic edits on them (in the future,) thing can be less complicated. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 11:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) re: Your translations Did you mean you intend to creat an article with the content from my translation? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 16:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm making some minor edits, it's almost completed, though not perfect at all. But, you can do this from now on. Nah, I'm fine. For your will. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 17:22, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :As what I searched out, they're not actually the same terms. has more phylosophical emphasis than the other, also indicating a lifestyle/path/belief, (like Nindō), rather than explicit technique/attack. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 07:40, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Super Vegeta Hey, NWG, I have a request. I'll make it real quick, I'm heading off to work. Can you exercise your magical skills and find a better image for Super Saiyan Second Grade's infobox than the VERY low quality one I cooked up?—Mina Țepeș 02:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks man! Now, off I go. Time to go feed the humans!—Mina Țepeș 02:59, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thanks a lot man! That image'll do it for now!—Mina Țepeș 11:00, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Discussion You have my apologies man. Even if I do admittedly disagree a bit. Want to let you know that I don't take my "e-friendship" with you, as you would say, for granted. Never intended to piss anyone off. So again, it's my error. 22:49, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Film Names No, not really. The only reason it worked for Broly is because it's a trilogy, so the "Broly Trilogy" was an easy way to refer to it in group format. That's what I think Ten was going for. The only other movies like that would be the Coola movies, and the Super Saiyan God related films. And I don't know if "Coola Duology" and "God Duology" roll off the tongue very well.—Mina Țepeș 07:27, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Yo Just got home from a pretty long day, but I'll look it over before I get to bed, promise! Good work, btw!—Mina Țepeș 07:30, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chat I'll head there about now then.—Mina Țepeș 03:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Icons The new icons look pretty good! Though is it just me or are they are little smaller? Or maybe to the right of the box they're in? Or is that just me?—Mina Țepeș 01:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) : Alright, I'll leave it to you; you know what you're doing far more than I do in thast regard!—Mina Țepeș 18:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) re:Team Champa Ugh..Can't find that term anywhere in episode. Watch this amazing three times and I only hear "Universe 6 guys". Tell me which minute you suspect so that I could take a closer look. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 10:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Based on this technique's description, Botamo's moves against Gokū is exactly the same due to his physical body, flabby and rubbery. Buyon can bounce back Gokū' kicks and punchs without any damage, also completedly deflect Kamahameha. Sound similar? Botamo is a Super version of him. That's why I think he's also an user as well. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 16:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Botamo Given the differences between the manga and anime battles with Gokū and Botamo (and how pretty minimal they are) should we just add a small section, rather than use the "manga" and "anime" headers you made for Super?—Mina Țepeș 22:33, February 23, 2016 (UTC) : First, thanks, that's just what I needed to know! Soon as Gokū vs. Botamo is done in the anime, I'll document it on the conflict page. Now, onto your query: personally, to retain consistency, I believe we should refer them in the manner "Chapter 1 (DBH)", just like we do with the other chapters. If "Mission 01" and so on are their names, we'll treat them like we'd treat the names of any other chapters. As far video game techniques, I don't have any intention — at least not any immediate intention — of making articles for game-only techniques. We have enough content to deal with as it is, and "Death Beam" and the like exist because they were given names in the game, and exist as variations of existing Kikōha (just like how the Makankōsappō is just a really lethal Kikōha from the Fingertips) but not named in other canon media. I believe the time to discuss video game only techniques will come once we get all of the main media (i.e. anime, manga, and movies) running smoothly and pretty much all mostly posted onto the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 04:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC) re:Technique Sure, I will. BTW, god damned. Gokū's defeated by a cheap kick. Nice trick, Frost. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L]] 06:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) chat Can you come on chat? 09:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Marvin! Who made the icons on here? Was it you? --Cmpukesy (talk) 14:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: I sent them to your email, contact me as soon as you can. your wiki is dead i enjoyed my time here while it lasted, fam. you put a lot of work into this i can clear see it with all your designs, just wonna let cha' know that dbz in wikia is just a bad idea when there is kanzenshuu. sorry but i gotta go, this wiki is full of shit in terms of its policy to create meaningless noncanon articles, i prefer using the Daizenshuu and cannot tolerate a wiki that has noncanon crap like Death Beam, when its named by databooks, the admin on here likes hearing his own opinion and doesnt reason or accept anything but his highly biased views -- ONE